In an Undercover Romance
by Fuji's Girl
Summary: Fuji always knew fangirls were dangerous and delusionaly insane. One day after fighting off a horde of them, he gets kidnapped by the most dangerous fangirl ever, who actually turns out to be an agent with ties to his past. 'Fuji-sempai,' 'WHAT THE -'


**In An Undercover Romance**

Disclaimer: What's the use of writing a disclaimer if I did own the Prince of Tennis? Well, I don't, so I do have to write one, which is rather disappointing because Fuji would have certainly been mine if I did. Sigh. Life is such a prick at times.

**A/N: Ne, Minna-san, please beware.** The following fic has Fuji who has a definitely overly bent character. His character is out of shape in a 360°. He acts more like an annoying brat like Ryoma instead of the sadist he really is. **In other words, Fuji is OOC**. Please do not mind this because in the fic his character simply changed due to a tragic circumstance in his life. Plus he also has become a celebrity, so his pride has boosted up a notch. Don't worry though, his character will slowly evolve back to normal eventually in the plot.

Thank you very much. You have been warned.

**Chapter One**

**Secret Agents**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_8:00 PM, Kuroi Neko Club, 12 miles away from Seishun_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fuji-sama, could I have your autograph?"

"Syuusuke-sama, would you pose with me?"

"I want a button from your tux Fuji-sama!"

"I love you Syuusuke-sama! Be my boyfriend, please I'm begging you! I'm sexy enough for you aren't I? Come on, Syuusuke-sama!"

Fuji smiled the fake grin he would usually put on display everyday in situations like these and made all the women around him swoon and sigh dreamily with stars in their eyes.

"Let me see, let me see too!"

"I want to see Syuusuke-sama's smile too!"

"Hey, I cant see!"

"Make way, let me through!"

"Hey, don't push too hard!"

Women at the back started to complain while those lucky enough to be near to him began their romantic plea-bargaining with the handsome and famous singer who wasn't lucky enough to be stuck in the middle of a mob of persistent, annoying and love-sick fangirls.

Standing on his toes, the periwinkle-eyed heartthrob bobbed his head above the crowd, looked around for a moment, and noticed more and more women coming to join the swarm around him.

Okay this was definitely not good.

If being squished by a little less than fifty women could nearly kill him of suffocation, how many more deaths would he have to go through and suffer with this horde growing to about more than a hundred?

He really, really had to get away fast.

Taking in a quick but deep gulp of air, the tensai dived down and crawled beneath the orchard of creamy, waxed silken legs which he did not care to take notice of in the least. He was trying his best to not get trampled to death as he made his way crawling to the light of air and fan-girl free freedom.

Good thing he had left his handkerchief behind as a decoy.

That would stall them and give him some time to make a quick get away.

Getting up, Fuji Syuusuke gave himself a silent self-congratulatory smirk, dusted away the dirt on his fancy white tuxedo, and was about to run off someplace other than the party area. He needed to find a fangirl-less world, and it was in that moment that he found someone of the same kind of species he was trying to run away from blocking his way.

Damn…another of his dreaded fangirls…….shudder, shudder, shudder.

_Run, Fuji, run, before the stupid woman squeals and signals all of the rest of the pack, and the you get the headlines as 'Celebrity Singer dies in fangirl stampede' with the words written in bold, italics, and underline. _

"Move out of the way, girl!" he shoved the woman aside quickly but somehow she had managed to hang on to the cuffs of his coat and stop him from running away.

"Let me go!" he hissed.

"Wait, don't run Fuji-sempai!"

_Huh? Did this fangirl just call me….Fuji-sempai? Nobody has ever called me that in a long time. Does this fangirl know me? Or is she merely an old-standing fangirl who knows me from junior highschool? She called me Fuji-sempai……_

She certainly did look like the perfect type to be a fangirl with her leather cowboy boots and the fancy beige coat wrapped tightly around her slim figure with her free hand. All his fangirls in the social club room worshiped fashion, and she seemed glamorous enough to be one of them.

Still, there was something peculiarly familiar with this girl and her bright smile and straight auburn locks.

"You just called me 'sempai'. Do I happen to know you in any way?"

"Yes, you do know me sempai. I'm sorry gomene, but we don't have the pleasure of time to stand around and talk about this. You need to come with me Fuji-sempai. Please, it's very important," she smiled beckoningly as she held on to his hand and tugged.

"No, I won't even if you know me. Let me give you three good reasons why. First, how can I be sure you're not just one of my fangirls with a talent for drama? Secondly, I'm too busy running away from those psychopaths over there," he pointed out over to the pack of fangirls rumbling around and fighting over the now overly abused handkerchief decoy.

"And, third, last but not the least, is – I just don't want to," continued protesting the blue-eyed tensai, trying his best to pull his hand away from her tight grip without any avail.

No matter how hard he tried to pull his hand away, she wouldn't let go, and in their little tug of war it seemed that she was the one with the most odds of winning. She didn't even budge over for just a little bit. She wasn't even sweating or anything, while he on the other hand was putting all of his effort on it.

Woah, this girl was stronger than he thought. Inconveniently strong.

"Stupid girl, why can't you just listen and leave me in peace?" he growled angrily into her ear.

"Please sempai, you have to come with me! Hayaku!"

"No, there's no way I'm following a delirous and insane person like —,"

Bang, bang, bang! The sound of bullets ripping through the ceiling rang out in the roomand shouts and screams were heard everywhere, cutting off the superstar's sentence.

Four dangerous looking men in black uniforms marched into the private exclusive club filled with well-dressed, good-looking socialites, aristocrats, and celebrities all alike that scattered like ants at the sight of the scarred arms, high-caliber pistols and guns, and most especially the look on the men's faces that clearly read 'don't mess with me'.

Great, Fuji's day just had to get worse.

"Alright everyone, if you don't want anyone to get hurt, then do as we say!" thundered one of the men, holding up his gun high in the air like a wild tiger. "Now, minna, get down on the floor and put your hands up in the air where I can see 'em."

Everyone in the room instantly obeyed without a moments hesitation, well almost everyone.

"Didn't I say everyone?! Get down now and hand over all of your valuables before I get mad at you and shoot you with this gun!"

"And who do you think you're talking to? Go ahead, shoot me. See if I care."

"Fuji-sempai don't!" the girl in the fur coat cried out, pulling him down.

"What is it with you?! Leave me alone you baka! Don't try to interfere with my actions, no one dictates me on what to do, not you, not them, not anyone!"

Fuji stood up again and glared at the thieves.

"There is no way that I'm taking orders from slimy and dishonorable people like you! Go ahead shoot me if you dare!"

Walking over to him, the youngest-looking of the four burglars began to howl in laughter.

"Bwahahahaha! Look guys, this pompous baka over here wants to end his miserable life! Lets have fun for a little bit before we let the great Fuji Syuusuke see the last of his days. It's too bad though, I was a pretty big fan of his. But oh well…."he cackled, drawing out his gun and pointing it between Fuji's unclosed cerulean orbs.

Fuji didn't even flinch for a second and the man put the gun down his sides limply. Furrowing his brow, he snorted in contempt at the tensai.

"Heh, it seems that this ahou is serious. Well, then, let's see if he cares when he loses something else!"

The criminal shoved the tensai down and the beige coated woman next to him hurriedly rushed to Fuji's side.

"Fuji-sempai, are you alright?"

Suddenly the robber lifted her up by the collar and putting his large gruff hand over her porcelain cheek and lifting her chin, he gurgled at the brunettes uneasy look on his face.

"Hehehe. You have such a beautiful girlfriend. It would be a pity to lose a woman as beautiful as this, but it seems that you're too stubborn to comprehend our terms so —,"

"NO!"

"Ah, and who is this? Don't tell me you have another woman in your life?" taunted the man as he pulled up the shrieking girl who had interrupted him from killing the brunette's girlfriend. The other three robbers just laughed as he dropped the auburn-head woman he had been holding down to the ground.

"That, that stupid child is not Syuusuke-sama's girlfriend!! She isn't, I am!!"

"Ugh! Shut up you stupid woman! Urusai, onna no baka! Kuso, this girl is so very noisy! Get rid of her!"

The criminal pulled out his pistol in infuriation making the girl shriek out in terror.

"Please, don't her, or anyone else in this room! Please!" Fuji's auburn 'girlfriend' begged.

"Don't worry honey, this isn't anyone. Nobody will ever care once a pest like this is swiped off the face of this earth!"

"No! No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm too young to die…please don't shoot me!"

"Sorry girl, you have to go."

The tension in the room rose as he pointed the gun in between the trembling girl's teary eyes that pleaded for mercy as he lingered his finger on the trigger.

"Sayonara baby……"

Just when he was about to pull the trigger, out of the blue, the 'girlfriend' took off her coat and with the speed of light tackled him and turned his gun against him. Everyone was shocked, even Fuji, as they watched this woman now without her coat, like a connoisseur in the martial arts kick the other criminals guns away and engage in a hand to hand battle with all four of them at the same time.

Using her leg to do a lower side cut kick, she knocked out one of them while she delivered a rough uppercut punch to another. Everyone in the room moved back as she continued to beat the felons unconscious one by one.

"Three down, one more to go," she muttered with a smirk as she looked daggers at the last of her opponents. The man was cowering and juddering in fear of this girl dressed up in a plain brown jean short pants and tank top who had defeated all the three of his affiliates in less than 60 seconds.

To think that she, a girl, had taken his guns, his companions and his dignity without any weapon to shield herself at all. This cute, beautiful auburn-haired woman who initially seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly had done it all! A woman, a woman had defeated them! He couldn't accept that even if he feared for his life. His honor bound to his fellow thieves would not be destroyed.

Even if he were a criminal he still had a little dignity and honor and he would not let anyone take that from him. Especially a girl.

Shouting out his last battle cry, he grabbed out the knives he had hidden underneath his pants in two holsters. This was his last and only option; hand to hand combat with two knives as protection against a weaponless girl.

"This is for Shiro, Kazuya, and Soujiro! Get ready to die, bitch!"

He rushed head on with a roar towards her, aiming for the left side of her chest. He was soooo close to sinking the thing into her skin. In fact he was inches away from doing it. But somehow no matter how hard he had tried, it still proved to be of no avail.

Why? Because everytime she had always been able to dodge it as if it were nothing. What was even more irritating to him was that she smiled nonchalantly every time she did.

"Ugh, can't you stay still ?"

"No," she beamed merrily as she grabbed both of his arms and knocked out the knives from his grasp. Wincing in pain, the man stumbled backwards and fell down, toppling down three by-standers along with him. Angry and frustrated, the man picked up the knife lying close to him and lashed out on the arm of one of the people he had toppled, earning screams before getting up with the bloody weapon, ready to face the girl once more.

But when he got up, he didn't just see a cute, pretty and insanely strong woman. No, what he saw was an extremely infuriated warrior with anger seeping from her eyes, the killing intent radiating from her body.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH ME UNDERSTAND? ME AND ME ALONE! LEAVE THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE OUT OF IT!"

Roaring wildly, the girl landed several sharp hand slices on his shoulder and torso. Each time he tried to dodge each of her moves, she would be quick enough to change the flow and counter-attack with even more power and force she originally had. She landed hits everywhere on his body that she battered and bruised senseless without holding back at all. The last robber was certainly the most unfortunate of the four because out of their group he was the one she had knocked down senseless and cut down to ribbons.

The poor guy was near dead, both his eyes were blacked out, blood was flowing everywhere, and there was no doubt that he had broken a rib or two as well.

Meanwhile every socialite in the room……well, let's just say that they were so shocked that they couldn't even choose the most sensible option any person would, which was to get out, and get out FAST.

Even Fuji was stunned to the core that he couldn't even move. His eyes just moved from the auburn head girl to the half-dead thief and his comrades in disbelief, his mind still trying to soak in the information. He had never seen a girl fight like this before and he couldn't get over the fact that this cute, petite, sempai-calling girl had turned to a warrior…no a martial arts monster in a matter of a few seconds.

Tsk, tsk, tsk……he had certainly made an unwise choice. Should have run away while he had the chance.

Too bad that he didn't, because in the mere matter of seconds, he had given the 'monster' a chance to cool down, grab back her all-smile self and her objective in going to the Kuroi Neko: Fuji Syuusuke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_8: 20 PM, National Highway _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before he knew it, Fuji Syuusuke found himself tied to a car seat, skidding away in a black Lamborghini with a woman he had witnessed to be absolutely dangerous and in his opinion hysterically insane. Who in their right mind would fight off armed men with nothing? In his opinion she was mad, and that only doubled the danger level he was in. Plus, he wasn't even sure who she exactly was….even though she was oddly familiar. Heck all he knew for certain was this lunatic ninja woman was that she had a unlikely streak of naïve innocence – the type who wanted to protect people no matter what the cost, that she calls off fancy moves un butt-kicking miscreants and that she calls him Fuji-sempai.

_Oh great, what did I get myself into? I have to get out of here and fast….this fangirl….there's no telling what she could do. I have to convince her to let me go, I can't keep on letting this up._

"Ne, girl, where do you think you're planning on taking me? I don't really remember approving of this little 'date' with me. Oh yes, if I remember exactly, this would be termed as a kind of 'kidnapping date', but still I never said yes," he huffed, shifting a little bit in his seat as he kept his eyes as much on the road as possible, trying to keep track the way they were going.

"Fuji-sempai, please relax. Don't be so tense. We still have a lot of road to cover or else we'll be late for—,"

"No! You should be the one tense right now! You should be the one listening to me right now girl, I have autograph signings to attend, contracts to sign, commercials to finish and tons more heckload of work to do. Let me out of here! I can't go out and date a ninja freak like you! I _**HATE**_fangirls! " shouted Fuji, trying his best to worm his way out of his seat belt.

He kept on squirming and squirming in his seat that the woman easily took notice of this and grinned. She chuckled at how hard he tried to work his way through the belt's grasp. He was so intent on his work that he didn't take notice of the smiling girl as she pushed a button hidden near her side of the window. The effect of that was Fuji's seatbelt suddenly tightening around him making him jerk up and straighten in his seat abruptly.

"Ittai! Be careful, ahou! Kami, this is why I hate you fangirls! Always trying to follow me around, making my life miserable."

"Gommennasai, sempai. Shikashi, I can't let you go, the chief ordered me to –ugh. Anou, can you hold on for a second? My phone's ringing."

"You really are wasting my time, you baka," muttered the brunette.

His position of inconvenience really didn't give him much of a choice, or a chance to move. Considering all of that, the superstar had nothing better to do than to listen in on the girl's conversation. (A/N: He was bored and had nothing else to do, don't blame him.)

"Moshimoshi, Ryoma-kun?"

"Anou, koisshi, I'll be back from this business trip soon, I promise."

"I miss you too, Ryoma-kun."

"Gambatteru on your next match. I love you."

The girl then snapped her phone shut and tucked it away in her bag while Fuji continued staring at her.

"I never thought that there would be the slightest possibility Echizen would have a girlfriend. He was practically married to tennis when I left Seishun," he spoke his thoughts out loud, clearly addressing the girl on the wheel.

"Anou, I never thought so too. And to me of all people, the stuttering loser-cheerleader of the Seigaku tennis club. Sometimes I even wonder how he ever fell for me," she laughed. She was a rather forgiving kind of person and could easily laugh off eavesdropping men who wouldn't even ask for it.

Well, Fuji of course didn't, but instead widened his eyes in surprise.

"Wait…stuttering…cheerleader?" he stared at her more intensely. His eyes widened in recognition as he finally remembered who she was. "I remember now! You're that girl who would always cheer us on from the sidelines. The one who had a huge crush on Echizen Ryoma. Sumire-chan's granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno! Finally I remember you! Ne, it's been a long time since I've last seen you guys in Seigaku. You've changed so much, I hardly even recognized you."

Sakuno smiled pleasantly back at him.

"I'm glad you finally remembered sempai. I mean, you used to even help me with my English back then. You were so kind to me," she recalled tenderly. " Ryoma-kun even thinks that you were much better as a bestfriend than Tomoka."

"By the way Ryuuzaki-chan, speaking of Echizen, don't you think that kidnapping me for a 'date' shouldn't be a part of your business trip? I don't think Echizen would be happy if he found out his little girlfriend is actually drooling all over for me."

"Kya! It's not like that sempai! You'll understand everything when we reach our office in Tokyo," she blushed a maroon shade. Turning to another topic to ease the mood Sakuno tried to start another conversation.

"So, sempai, how are you and Yuuta-san doing? I mean, we haven't heard from the both of you ever since you were suddenly recruited to become a singer," she asked with a smile as she gazed into the brunettes eyes.

Suddenly, Fuji's cerulean orbs turned cold. He faced away from her and stared outside the window.

"Sempai?"

"You know Ryuuzaki-chan, if your purpose in kidnapping me was to simply see how I was doing then you really have been wasting my time. So right now, I suggest you shut up. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." his tone was chilled as he kept his eyes on the road, away from hers.

"Alright then. Oyasumi nasai, sempai."

Without bothering to answer, Fuji ignored the girl and closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he needed rest. Somehow, even though he knew that he was being kidnapped by Ryuuzaki Sakuno, he felt safe enough around her to fall asleep.

And succumb to the beckoning darkness of sleep he did.

Meanwhile as the auburn head drove on, Sakuno noticed her sempai in a deep sleep and shook her head in sad repulse as she sighed.

"Chief was right. Fuji-sempai is no longer who he used to be. Oh sempai, how could you turn out like this?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Japanese Terms**

Suffixes

-chan

Used for girls, young women. This suffix is used when the person spoken of is closely related to the speaker, such as a best friend, close friend and the like.

-kun

Used for young men. This suffix is used to show endearment.

-sempai

Used to term seniors.

-san

Used typically on acquaintances and not closely related people

-sama

Used to address people of a higher status

Terms

Ohayou de gozaimashita –goodmorning

Moshimoshi – used on the phone to say hello.

Gambatteru – good luck

Chotto matte – wait

Koishii – darling

Hai – yes

Iie – No

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Yup, yup, it's the crazy and insane delusional mistress of Fuji Syuusuke back at your service! Hey minna, this is my third fic and I really do hope that I'm doing better at it.

Anyways, this story has sooo much OOCness in it, especially on Fuji's part. Don't worry, that was intentional, and later on he'll begin to soften up and change. I swear. : D

I mean, come on, Fuji acting like Ryoma (aka: cocky brat type character) is too weird to hold on to forever. XD But it really does fit into this fic which is undoubtedly one of those action spy-fics you must've read about somewhere in this fandom. Yeah, must be, but the only difference is that it is originally from me.

So if you noticed, something tradgic happened in Fuji's family life which causes him to change. Sakuno, who had been a close friend of Fuji in the past can see how much he has changed and wonders what his secret is as she takes him to headquarters. The rest of the plot is a secret : P

Hope you liked Chap 1!

Don't worry, things will get exciting, I promise!

Chapter 2 coming up – A Twisted Tale

Ne minna, by the way please don't forget to review! Read and review people, read and review!

(sounds familiar doesn't it? ^_^ hahaha)


End file.
